Von Karistein
by Compys
Summary: Hallbjörn, traqueur de monstre, a prit sa retraite dans un petit village de la Sylvanie, traumatisé par la mort de sa femme, lorsqu'il était en mission pour l'Empereur. Celui-ci l'appelle de nouveau pour une affaire urgente: plusieurs centaines de villages sont attaqués par des monstres, alors que ceux-ci avaient été détruits, plusieurs années auparavant.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L

a lune venait à peine de faire son apparition quand un homme se présenta devant sa porte. _Rien ne vaut une bonne promenade de santé_, s'était-il dit, _surtout quand l'air est frais_. _Ca va me revigorer_. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, il se surprit à penser que la chaleur du feu qui crépitait joyeusement de l'autre côté de la porte lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le froid lui piquait les joues et les oreilles qui n'étaient pas protégées et la fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ouvrit le battant et retira ses bottes en cuir qu'il jeta sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Un poulet blanc se dirigea vers les chaussures et se mit à picorer, par de petits mouvements de têtes, la terre collée aux semelles.

_ Manges, Humphrey. Je sais que tu trouveras de magnifiques petits insectes à te mettre sous le bec.

Le poulet le regarda, comme s'il avait comprit le sens de ses mots. Ses grands yeux noirs le fixèrent avant de détourner la tête vers son festin. Lui, s'assit près des flammes et se laissa réchauffer. Petit à petit, confortablement installé, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Étranges sensations. Sueurs froides et transpiration.  
Le froid le brûlait et le chaud lui glaçait le sang. L'infini avait l'air si proche à côté de cela. Un tunnel ? Un chemin ? Jusqu'à quand devrait-il supporter ce malaise physique?  
Un choc brutal. La rencontre du corps avec le néant, noir et absolu.  
Puis le réveil, douloureuse conscience de soi. Allongé sur un sol brut tel un vermisseau, son corps reprit vie. Depuis quand dormait-il ? Trou noir. Le choc qui l'avait réveillé se reproduisit. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. Le feu s'était éteint et tout l'habitacle était plongé dans le noir. Quelle heure était-il ? Difficile de le dire. Par le seul trou ouvert sur le dehors, seule l'obscurité froide et sans vie de la nuit était perceptible. Il remua les braises, encore chaudes, et quelques petite flammes chatoyèrent. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

_ Oui ?

_ Il faut que je te parle.

C'était une voix masculine et grave. Le genre de voix qui donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était fort, grand et en sueur.

_J'ai couru pour arriver jusqu'ici, dit-il.

_ Ludviksson, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

_ Je dois te parler de toute urgence. Maintenant.

_ Bien, entre.

Ludviksson obéit et s'assit devant les flammes. Il écarta d'une main ses longs cheveux bruns qui venaient sur son visage et s'éclaircit la voix :

_ Hallbjörn, nous avons besoin de toi.

_ Qui ça, _nous _?

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire : Tu ne veux plus rien à voir avec ça et tu me diras d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Qui ça, _nous_ ? répéta-t-il.

_ L'Empereur Karl Franz et l'armée.

_ Je ne travaille plus pour lui. Je ne travaille pour personne.

_ Hallbjörn ! Arrête avec cette histoire. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé.

_ Je sais bien. Justement, va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu es … commença Ludviksson.

_ Non, je ne suis pas le seul à savoir faire ça. Regarde ce que je suis devenu ! Dix ans au service de l'Empereur, à me battre, a traquer, à chasser chaque vampire, chaque monstre ! J'ai tout perdu Lud', vraiment tout. Ma ferme, mes bêtes, ma femme. Tout à était brulé pendant que j'étais en mission pour Mon Seigneur. Et en prix de consolation ? Voila qu'on m'offre un minuscule bout de terrain. Regarde bien cette maison Lud', c'est moi qui l'ai bâtie. De mes mains. Elle est à moi. Et je refuse de l'abandonner pour partir encore une fois au service de l'Empereur.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix Hall'.

_ Et bien si, justement, je l'ai. Et je refuse de partir.

_ Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer…

_ Bien, vas y, je suppose que ça n'engage à rien.

_ Il y a deux mois, un petit village dans le nord de la Sylvanie à était ravagé. Aucun survivant. Heureusement, un fermier courageux –paix à son âme- à réussit à abattre un des coupables. Un vampire.

_ Ce n'est pas possible !

_ Et pourtant si. Il y a une semaine, un village, plus proche cette fois de la capitale, a été, lui aussi, ravagé mais une femme à survécut. Elle affirme qu'ils étaient une cinquantaine.

_ Ils auraient réussit à se recréer en moins de dix ans ?

_ Il semblerait.

_ J'étais pourtant là ! C'est moi qui ai brûlé leur citée. Tout s'est embrasé ! Il n'y avait aucun survivant !

_ Je ne sais pas non plus comment l'expliquer mais les faits sont là. Ils sont encore en vie et l'Empereur Karl Franz voudrait…

_ Non.

_ L'empereur Karl Franz voudrait, reprit Ludviksson, que tu les traques. Pas que tu les tues, juste les suivre et les observer. Tu seras payé, dispensé des taxes et tu auras, si tu le souhaites, une nouvelle terre avec, cette fois, une grande ferme déjà bâtie, et rien que pour toi.

_ Je ne veux pas.

_ Hallbjörn, réfléchit bien.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Tu es le meilleur.

_ La preuve que non, je n'ai pas réussit à tous les abattre.

_ J'étais là, n'oublie pas. J'ai tout vu. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment ils ont fait pour survivre. C'est pour sa que Mon Seigneur veut que tu les observe. Toi ! Pas n'importe qui.

_ Si je refuse ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne peux pas refuser.

Ludviksson eut une quinte de toux, qui s'ensuivit par un fou-rire, avant de poursuivre :

_ Tu as deux choix : soit tu le fait par ta volonté propre, soit tu seras puni par l'Empereur.

_ Puni ?

_ Exécuté, lâcha Ludviksson.

_ Bon bah…. J'accepte, maugréât Hallbjörn. Je peux quand même choisir mon équipe ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Alors je te choisis toi, Mannfred, Le Norse et… Comment s'appelle la survivante du dernier village attaqué ?

_ Aucune idée. On dit d'elle qu'elle est… bizarre. Oh, rien de bien méchant. Elle est juste –comment dit-on déjà ?- différente.

_ Comment ça, aucune idée ?

_ Elle ne nous l'a pas dit. Sans doute était-elle trop choquée pour vouloir s'étaler sur sa vie privée. En tout cas, par chez nous, on l'appelle Miss Thorne.

_ Miss Thorne ?

_ Son père est –était, je veux dire- un forgeron au service de l'Empereur. Un homme dévoué pour sa majesté. Très fiable. Il s'appelait Thorne.

_ Je vois. Et bien dit à l'Empereur Karl Franz que je suis d'accord et charges-toi de prévenir l'équipe. Qu'ils emmènent de quoi se battre, et de quoi leur tenir chaud. Les nuits sont de plus en plus fraiches ces temps ci. Rendez-vous demain, au zénith ici même.

_ Bien.

Ludviksson se releva en s'aidant de ses mains et tituba, avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il regarda Hallbjörn et murmura :

_ Tu sais, je suis content que tu aies accepté. Sa sera comme au bon vieux temps, tu verras. L'équipe au grand complet. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que Miss Thorne s'avérera nous être utile.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

Et en se penchant pour lui faire une accolade, presque fraternelle, Lud' ajouta :

_ J'ai accouru ici dès que j'ai entendu parler de toute cette affaire. Mon Seigneur sera content de voir que tu acceptes de revenir à ton ancien poste. Plus vite on sera partit, moins ces monstres auront le temps de faire de dégâts. Après toutes les épidémies, la peste noire, la variole… La population est très affaiblie. Perdre encore des Hommes serait catastrophique.

Ludviksson se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, en la refermant derrière lui.

Après son départ, Hallbjörn ne put retrouver le sommeil qui l'avait gagné quelques instants auparavant. Il détourna la tête et croisa le regard intelligent et endormit d'Humphrey, avant que celui-ci ne s'assoupit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

L

e soleil se levait doucement. Ses rayons lumineux traversaient l'unique pièce de l'habitation et réchauffaient l'atmosphère. La montagne, au loin, paraissait majestueuse et donnait l'impression de veiller sur la forêt. Seuls des oiseaux, avec leurs chants mélodieux, venaient troubler le silence imperturbable des bois et, bien que l'hiver tardait dans la région, la chaleur matinale commençait à faire fondre les stalactites qui s'étaient formées au dessus de la porte de Hallbjörn. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était occupé, depuis le départ de Ludviksson, à lire de vieux carnets de voyages, rédigés par sa propre main.

_Lundi 12 juin 1753_

_Nous marchons depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas si on pourra tenir encore longtemps. Le Norse commence à fatiguer. Son caractère, grognon de nature, ne fait que s'amplifier, et à défaut de se décourager seul, c'est toute la troupe qu'il emporte avec lui. De la Sylvanie, nous sommes arrivés à un petit village que les habitants d'ici appellent Lorgnon. Nous suivons leurs traces. On peut presque d'ici sentir leur odeur putride et entendre leurs ongles immenses et crochus râper contre les troncs des forêts alentours. Ils savent que nous sommes là. Ils savent que nous les suivons._

Hallbjörn releva la tête. Le temps passait si vite ! Dix ans déjà. Dix ans qu'il avait était appelé, pour, soit disant, venger la mort de l'Impératrice. S'il avait su…

_Jeudi 15 juin 1753_

_Ils nous ont emmenés là où nous voulions aller. La Citée est juste devant nous. Si majestueuse, si grande. Comment une telle beauté peut-elle appartenir à des monstres pareils ? J'aimerai bien y trouver une explication. L'immense pont-levis s'abaisse de temps à autre pour laisser passer des hordes de vampires, revenu de chasse. Il faudra attendre le matin, quand ils ne pourront plus sortir, pour tout faire brûler. L'Impératrice sera enfin venger. L'Empereur nous en sera reconnaissant._

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant bien prit garde à se poster de sorte à pouvoir embrasser du regard toute la pleine. Personne ne pouvait sortir de la citée sans être vue. De toute façon, personne ne s'était échappé. Il y avait veillé.

_Jeudi 15 juin 1753_

_Les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à effleurer les pierres froide de la Citée. L'heure est enfin arrivée. Les vampires ne peuvent plus s'échapper, à défaut de sentir leurs membres se disloquer et leur peau se désintégrer sous la lumière qui envahit déjà la pleine. C'est le moment. J'ai demandé à Mannfred de jeter la première torche. Il en avait envie, au fond. Ca lui permettra peut-être de se sentir libéré de la mort de sa sœur. C'est eux qui l'ont arraché à la vie. Le Norse fut le second. Ludviksson, lui, ne voulait pas y participer. « Trop peut pour moi, avait-il dit. Je préfèrerai descendre moi-même faire un combat de face, plutôt que de tout brûler comme un lâche. » Moi, je suis un traqueur. Je ne chasse pas. Je ne tue pas. Mais c'est vrai que l'occasion était trop belle. Et qui s'en plaindrai ? Personne. Toutes les vies qu'ils ont volés, tous les trésors qu'ils ont dérobés. Il fallait bien y mettre un terme. J'ai jeté, pour ma part, six torches. Maintenant, je vois la Citée s'enflammer sous nos yeux. L'intérieure de leur refuge, fait de bois, ne tarde guère à s'effondrer. Aucun hurlement n'est perceptible. Tout n'est que silence. De temps en temps, devant les fenêtres, on voit des corps s'agiter et courir, en flamme. Je pense que je me rappellerai toute ma vie du craquement du feu, du bruit que fait le bois en s'embrasant. _

Tous ces monstres était mort. Et temps bien même qu'un se soit échappé, il n'aurait pas survécut plus de cinq minutes au soleil. Tout ceci était incompréhensible. Et voila que lui, Hallbjörn, un des plus grands traqueurs de monstre de la Sylvanie, avait accepté encore une mission. Au moins, ça lui permettra de revoir Mannfred et le Norse.

Ludviksson marchait depuis une heure maintenant. L'immense château de l'Empereur n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui. Devant la porte, deux gardes armés de lances en métal lui barraient la route.

_ Qui va-là ? Dit le plus jeune.

_ Je suis Ludviksson. Je dois annoncer quelque chose à l'Empereur.

_ Ludviksson comment ?

_ Annoncez lui juste Ludviksson. Il attend ma visite.

_ Bien. Durkhal, va annoncer la venue de notre invité à Mon Seigneur.

Le garde de droite hocha la tête et pivota. En quelques grandes enjambées, il franchit la porte et disparu dans le long couloir qui faisait face.

_ Alors comme ça l'Empereur attend votre visite ?

_ Vous êtes bien bavard pour un garde, rétorqua Ludviksson.

_ C'est que je ne devrais pas être là, vous savez. C'est mon père normalement, qui rempli ce rôle. Seulement, il s'est ouvert le pied, expliqua le garde, en voulant couper du bois pour le feu. Impossible pour lui de marcher. Alors il m'a dit : « Fils, à toi d'y aller ! ». Je suis contraint de le remplacer jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrice.

_ Ah, tenez, je crois que votre ami revient.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, annonça le garde revenu. Première à droite.

Ludviksson les remercia par un bref hochement de la tête et s'engouffra dans l'immense couloir. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux et de blasons. Au sol, un épais tapis rouge était délicatement posé. Au bout d'une cinquantaines de mètre, il vit une salle sur sa droite. Il y entra en s'inclinant.

_ Bonjour Mon Seigneur. J'espère ne pas vous déranger articula-t-il clairement.

_ Pas du tout. Entre Ludviksson, je t'attendais avec impatience. Alors, raconte.

_ J'ai étais chez lui cette nuit. Nous avons discuté pendant plusieurs heures mais il a finalement acquiescé. Il a aussi voulu choisir lui-même son équipe.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je suppose qu'entouré de personne qui lui tient à cœur ne pourra que l'encourager à faire bien son travail. Qui sont les membres ?

_ Les mêmes que lors de la dernière mission, Mon Seigneur. Il a juste voulu ajouter Miss Thorne.

_ Miss Thorne ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle a déjà échappé miraculeusement à une mort certaine, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle accepte de tenter le diable une fois encore.

_ Je suppose qu'il la veut puisque c'est la seule à avoir vue les vampires.

_ Bien. Je me chargerai de prévenir tout le monde à temps. Quand partez-vous ?

_ Au zénith, Sir. Nous avons rendez-vous devant la maison de Hallbjörn.

_ C'est une bonne chose.

L'Empereur se leva de son trône d'or et haussa la voix.

_ Durkhal ! Frall ! appela –t-il.

Les deux gardes accoururent immédiatement, arrivant devant la salle en une fraction de seconde.

_ Oui, Sir ? s'enquit le plus âgé.

_ Chargez vous de prévenir Mannfred, Le Norse et Miss Thorne qu'un rendez-vous des plus urgents les attends au zénith, chez Hallbjörn. Je suppose que les deux premiers sauront quoi apporter. Quand à Miss Thorne, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait rien en sa possession lui permettant de partir en traque.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Mon Seigneur, s'empressa de répondre Ludviksson. Nous aurons bien deux ou trois petites choses à lui prêter. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je dois dès lors prendre congés pour me préparer.

_ Mais bien évidemment, cela va de soit. Je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps. Oh et merci de m'être autant fidèle Ludviksson. Et merci encore d'avoir su trouver les mots pour dresser ce cher Hallbjörn.


End file.
